


You Are More Of A Bear Than I Am!

by SapphireLion



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, The Bear and the Maiden Fair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 09:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2383883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireLion/pseuds/SapphireLion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comparisons are made between Brienne and a bear.</p>
<p>Written for the Jaime and Brienne Appreciation Week.<br/>Day three - Favourite symbolism.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are More Of A Bear Than I Am!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is the first non AU fic I've written about these two adorable idiots so good luck reading it.

“Oh come on wench you’ve got to admit you are more of a bear than I am!” Jaime was riding ahead of Brienne and had to turn his head to speak to her. “You even snore like one!” He smiled, proud of his own barb.

“Ser, I do not snore like a bear” Brienne dug her heels into her horse and was now side to side with Jaime. She sighed and shot Jaime a look which told him to leave it be. “I am not going to get into this with you Ser”

“Why not wench? It would always pass some time on this terrible boring ride” Jaime knew how fed up Brienne would get on a long days ride, so quite obviously used this information to press his advantage. He turned to his left to face her and smiled a little.

“Only if you admit I do not snore like a bear Ser” She was stubborn in her statement and her face was set like stone. “Besides if anyone snores it would be you” she muttered to herself but was rewarded with a sideways glance from Ser Jaime, she must not have been quite as quiet as she thought.

“No offence wench but you wouldn’t exactly be the maiden fair would you?” He saw her face fall and eyes blink faster, almost like she was about to cry. He needed to fix it. “I am just saying not everyone would call you fair to look upon. But not me M’lady”

“Don’t mock me Jaime. I know I am not fair to look upon” she bowed her head and focussed on her horse’s mane. “You do not have to lie to me just because you called me a bear and now you feel bad. Believe me I have heard much worse Ser”

“I would call you a bear in the way that you are strong M’lady, a fierce warrior” He saw a small smile touch her lips if only for a moment. He would not lie to her about her talents as a fighter; after all she had proven time and time again she was the stronger of the two. “Strong as a bear M’lady. As you recall I never said you looked like one merely that you snored as loud”

“What about you Ser? Would you call yourself the maiden fair?” A smirk appeared on Brienne’s face, something Jaime was not accustomed to seeing very often. “No one would believe you to be a maiden Jaime!” Her eyes grew large with the realisation of what she had said.

“True wench, but I could be said to be fair to look at” He looked a little downtrodden but the familiar glint in his green eyes was still present. He noticed that she did not argue, “Which would make me more like the maiden and less like the bear”

“But why do I have to be the bear though Ser? I am not the only one who is strong, why are you not the bear Ser and I the maiden fair?” Brienne already knew the answer as to why she was not the maiden fair, but felt the need to ask it anyway. Her face was forward when she spoke to Jaime. She wanted to know his reasoning but did not want to look at him as her humiliation grew. It was just too much to bear.

“You are the bear Brienne because you are strong, and because you are fierce and because you are stubborn” He saw her face then, her eyes were wide with curiosity so he continued. “You said I was strong, which I am. But not in the way you are M’lady, you are strong both in body and in mind. You are the bear whether you like it or not wench”

She turned to him then, her face blank and eyes wide. Her mouth was slightly gaping and she did not blink. Brienne cleared her throat so she could speak, “Thank you Ser. Sorry if I did not take it in the way you meant. But I am a maiden also Jaime”

“You’re still the bear though wench. I mean, have you seen my face?”


End file.
